Battle Angel Hinata
by Fu-reiji22
Summary: This was the first story i did a little over 4 years ago. It's a NaruHina based and my first one to add. Naruto is an average student till a certain incident happened that changed his life after meeting a beautiful girl.
1. Chapter 1

BATTLE ANGEL HINATA

*This a cliched naruhina love story Im alittle bored at the moment  
and just felt like doing this out of the blue. The setting is a modern day city called konoha of course. So lets see how it goes.*

(This is the story of a 16 year old girl. A girl with a big secret to hide in order keep people from getting hurt when they come near her, but she will see that things arent always that simple especially when love is involved.)

*yawn* oh, man another weekend of nothing to do. A boy with blonde spikey hair said

Naruto are you just lay on the couch again? A women with long red hair said  
to him.

What do expect Okaa-san? A long week of school and my part time job I think I deserve a little R & R. Naruto said.

At least get out and mingle or least hang out with Sakura for awhile. She says.

Fine I'll step out for awhile if it'll make feel better. Naruto said. (He steps out as his mom asked him to and wore black pants with white short socks black reebok shoes along with a white short sleeve shirt, a black thin coat with its sleeve rolled up and a black bandana on his head. )

*Why don't we let him introduce himself as he walks into town.*

(My name is Uzumaki Naruto Im 16 years old turning 17 this year in  
october which is 6 months from now. I'm a junior at Konoha High School, I don't have girlfriend or rather haven't had one before but this year that's gonna change I promised myself to find before the of my junior year and I always keep my promises even if they tke awhile to get done.)  
*In the middle of Konoha Park* Hmm? Let's see what to do? Naruto  
wondered. A movie? No they don't have anything good this month  
and the sequel to that Transformers movie won't be out till  
sometime next year. *Sigh* fuck.

NARUTO! A girl with short pink hair, red long sleeve shirt, short black skirt, with the typical white sock and black soes combo went running to Naruto. What's up?

Nothing much. He replied with little enthusiasm. (This is Haruno Sakura. We've been friends since we were 12. She's alright but not my of girl especially since I the crap kicked out of me for doing something that she considers stupid.)

Hey you wanna watch the new Julia Roberts movie? Sakura asked.

No way the movies you pick are either too long or too dramatic. He replied.

How about go shopping at the mall? She asked. They've got the  
cutest little key chains and figurines and not to mention new clothes.

Forget it. You and Ino take too long shopping remember how you kept me,  
Shikamaru, and Chouji waiting. And waiting with Chouji isn't exactly a picnic you know. He replied.

MMMMM! FINE! *BAM* (Punched in the face) HAVE FUN DOING NOTHING! JERK! She  
walked away angrily.

Ugh, this is why I didn't want to come outside. Hmm? *Notices a new café.* That café looks pretty new. Maybe I'll take a look and order something here. He gets up and walks to the café which was called nagareboshi café. *opens the door and walks in. looks at the surrounding.* It's not bad to look at it's got an internet corner, t.v area and a hang spot both inside and at the back. He thought to himself.

Umm...excuse me can I help you? A shy femine tone of voice asked.

Hmm? When turned around he saw it was a waitress around his age asking him  
that question. She had long blue raven type hair, pale eyes bright as the moon, and was wearing a maids uniform. Uhh...yeah I'd to order something. (wow, she's pretty cute...)and just my type.

What is? The waitress asked.

GAH! I did I say that outloud. Turned red with embarrassment.

*Giggle* you're a funny one here have a seat while you decide on what you want.  
Uhh...thanks. Naruto said as the waitress walked off to attend to another customer. She's really cute though I don't think I've seen her around here before. I wonder if she just moved here. (after 5 minutes of admiring the waitress, Naruto ordered a french vanilla latte. But...)

Hey let's see if we can get a peek. A customer was saying to his friend. Yeah. The other said in agreement. The waitress walked over to Naruto with his order but the one of the 2 customers stretched out his leg and caused her to trip and spill the latte on Naruto as she fell on him. The 2 perverts hoping to get a peek didn't get what they expected. With quick reflexes Naruto couldn't prevent the fall but managed to keep the waitress panties from showing by pulling the front end of the uniform back since he overheard the little conversation the perverts were having, but unfortunately it didn't look that way to the manager who would've called the cops on him if he hadn't decided to leave right then and there.

Wait! The waitress called to Naruto as she ran outside to catch him. *huff*  
*huff* *Bows* Gomenasai. If wasnt for me you wou..(cut off)  
Hey forget about it. It was better than them getting a peep show, right. Naruto said.

But still. even though you explained it to me after we fell  
(flashback to when they fell on ground)

Don't move those guys are trying to a peek Im not gonna do anything  
to you just stay still. (The 2 perverts walked away and left. End of flashback.)

Onegai, let me make it up to you. She said. Well you could just tell me your name. Naruto asked.

It's Hinata. Hyuga Hinata. She said.

Hyuga Hinata. Naruto said to himself to remember. Well if you don't  
mi...(cut off by a sudden earth quake) wha...what's going on? konoha hardly gets earthquakes. (He then noticed Hinata running off to the source of the quake.) Hey wait! Come back! (he chased after her. He kept running after her even as he lost track of her and somehow ended up at a construction site.) Hinata! Where are you!

So you know the battle angel. A mysterious figure with a demonic voice said.

(Naruto turned his head to see who said that.) What in the...(A boy  
about his age with red hair whos body looked mechanical.) Who are you?

They call me the red Scorpion: Sasori. Now tell me where I can find the battle angel.

The wha? He said with a dumb look on his face.

Don't make me wait I'm not a very patient man. I may just slip up and  
accidently kill you. Sasori said threatenly.

STOP! Hinata jumped in front of him. Im here so leave him out of this.  
Sorry but I need to eliminate you as quickly as possible for our organizations goals. Sasori said. (he began to attack. Hinata was able to dodge as well as move Naruto out of the way.)

Hey, what's going on here Hinata? Naruto Asked

Can you keep this a secret? She asked

Nani? He said

Can you this a secret please!? She begged

Ok ok. I promise I won't say anything about this. He said. Arigato, Naruto. Please stand back. She ordered. (just then a white flash of light surrounded her. Her uniform dissappeared and were replaced with a white battle suit seemed to made of nano machines and a white belt appeared around her waist with weapon on left side. Naruto waqs left dumbfounded and confused.)  
What the hell is happening here? He thought to himself.  
End of ch.1


	2. Chapter 2

Battle Angel Hinata Ch.2

(As Naruto saw the transformation he was left confused and a bit freaked out by all of this.)

"Hinata? What just…"(before he could finish that question she was already off to fight Sasori.)

"So now you're ready to take me on. Once you're dead taking the kyuubi spirit off your hands should be a simple task." Said Sasori.

"As I thought you're with Team Akutski. Seeking the 9 bijuu which my family has been charged with protecting from dark hearted souls like you." Hinata exclaimed.

"True but we mainly want the kyuubi since it holds the greatest power out of all of them. NOW GIVE IT TO ME AND DIE!" Sasori Yelled as he shot poisoned cables from his stomach and poisoned tipped saw blades from his arms. Hinata gracefully dodged each attack and pulled out her weapon which looked like a small sword.

"Heavenly Ray!" An energy beam shot out from the blade as she yelled the attack. Unfortunately it was a miss.

"Too bad!" Sasori said with confidence as one of his cables hit one of the main poles that kept the platform where Naruto was left standing to fall.

"NARUTO!" Hinata yelled fearing the worst. Sasori laughed manically but Hinata took advantage of that.

"Zero Blade Extend!" The sword turned to energy and extended to Sasori and wrapped around his body. "SUBMIT!" She yelled as the sword crushed Sasori and burned him to ashes.

"This isn't happening to me. FU-….."(couldn't finish his sentence as his deathn came too quick for him.)

"Naruto!" She ran to the rubble hoping he was still alive. "Naruto!" As she continued digging for him she eventually found but wasn't breathing and was badly injured. "I'm so sorry." (sob, sob) "I'm so sorry I got you involved. This is forbidden but I will make amends. Once this is done you…will….(white out.)"

"GAH! Huh? Wha…? Was I dreaming all that." A very confused Naruto asked laying on his bed only just realizing the bandages on his head and torso. "Huh? Or was that really real?" Just then Naruto overheard his mom talking to someone. "Hmm?"

"I really grateful you bringing him home with those injuries miss… I'm sorry I didn't get your name." said his mom.

"It's Hyuga Hinata, Uzumaki-san." Hinata said as she was helping her with dinner.

"Oh, you can just call me Kushina." She said as she was apparently enjoying her time with Hinata.

"Mom, Hinata!?" Naruto said looking even more confused than before.

"Oh, Naruto you're awake. Your friend and I we're just in the middle of making Dinner and wouldn't you believe it when I tell you she lives just next door." Kushina said.

"I'm glad you're okay Naruto." Hinata said as if nothing out of the ordinary ever happened.

"Uh, yeah but how did I get back here I thought…"(cut off by Hinata as she quickly dragged him back into his room.)

"Oh no Naruto one of your bandages is coming off here let me take care of that." (Badly rehearsed lie.) Hinata said

"What're you talking about!?" He exclaimed.

"*sigh*kids. Apparently Naruto has inherited his fathers luck with women. Hmm, maybe I should do a bit of "role playing in bed" with minato-kun when he comes home from his business trip." Kushina said suggestively.

(Meanwhile in Naruto's room)

"Hey what's the big idea Hinata?" He asked as she was replacing the old bandages with new ones.

"Naruto do you remember what happened at the construction site?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, but I was starting to think I dreamt the whole thing. So, what exactly happened Hinata?" He asked.

"Well to start with I'm part of a clan that's keeping watch over 9 powerful spirits that are so powerful that they could destroy the world if even one were to run rampant. Being the first born I was charged to watch over them on my own like my father before me and while as for anyone else born in my family are free to live their lives happily."She explained.

"Wait you have to watch over them day in and day out while the rest of your family gets to do what they want without a care in the world or even stopping in to check on you?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hai. It's a duty that's been placed on me." Hinata simply said. "But if it keeps everyone safe then it's fine. I'm better off alone."

"Hey, c'mon don't say that why not simply destroy them if they're that much trouble?" He asked.

"I have thought of that but the explosion would be too great. At least a third of the planet would be destroyed." She answered.

"Well, then how about if I help you out now that I know you don't need to do this alone anymore." He suggested.

"No." she said.

"Huh, why not?" He asked.

"Because you almost died tonight remember. It would be reckless and stupid to keep hanging around me." She said.

"Then call me Mr. Stupid cause I've made up my mind and besides I can't let a pretty girl like you fight those aka-whatever guys alone. (Saying that made Hinata blush.)"

"B-B-Baka." She said as she turned red.

(meanwhile)

"So the battle angle killed Sasori."

" Well he was too full of himself so I'll take a crack at her And let her enjoy a real work of art at its finest."

(next morning at Konoha academy.)

"Well another weekend gone by." Said Naruto. "Hinata said she had to take care of something before school. Oh, well I'm bound to run into her at some point. Oh, hey I just realized I didn't ask her how she healed my injuries since she said something about me almost dying last night."

"Naruto!" A familiar voice yelled.

"Huh? Sakura? Shikamaru? What's up?" He asked.

"What's up? We were calling you out five times but in you were in your world mumbling to yourself. Geez you're so troublesome sometimes." Shikamaru said.

"Oh, sorry about that." Naruto said.

"Forget it. By the way Naruto did you do your algebra homework?" Sakura asked.

"Ho-me—work? OH SHIT! I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT IT!" He said in a panic.

"Man, Kurenai Sensei is gonna kill you. If not her then your mom. You're on thin ice with your grades as is." Shikamaru said.

"Sakura I'm begging ya you gotta let me copy your homework!" He said begging on his knees.

"No! you always do this try! doing it yourself for once!" She said angrily.

"Oh, c'mon I got algebra first period! I'll make it up to you I swear!" He said as he  
continued to beg on his knees.

"Naruto?" A sweet and familiar voice that immediately caught his attention.

"Hinata? You're here?" He saked dumbfoundedly.

"Hai. It's only natural since I go to this school now." she explained.

"Oh, yeah she lives next door." He thought to himself.

"Naruto who is she?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, her? She's a new friend I met yesterday." He said without revealing too much or giving everyone the wrong impression or so he thought.

"I-I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt I better get to class." Hinata said as she ran off to her class.

"Hinata hold on a min…"(cut off by the bell)

"Naruto c'mon we're gonna be late and you wanted to copy my homework right." Sakura said.

"Uhh, right." Naruto said with worry for Hinata.

End of ch.2


	3. Chapter 3

BATTLE ANGEL HINATA CH.3

(Naruto managed to copy Sakuras Algebra homework but even still he was still worried about Hinata and the way she took off.)

"Naruto are you even paying attention?"

"Hmm?" Naruto turned and saw Kurenai directly beside him .  
"Uhh…yeah I just…I was just gonna ask to go to the bathroom." He replied.

"*sigh* Go." Kurenai said. And he did. "He really had something on his mind so I'll let slide this time." She thought to herself as she went on with her class. As for Naruto he went outside to the track field and laid back on the wall of the school.

"*sigh* damn I hate math. I think I'll catch a few Z's here." He said as he drifted to sleep.

(Meanwhile in the center of town. Two figures were walking about. One with blonde hair and blue eyes and the other had black spikey hair who was wearing a new mask he just bought two days ago.)

"HEY! Senpai look! It's a dango shop! C'mon let's take a break we've been walking all day and I'm tired. WHAA-HOO!" The man in the mask said as he dashed to the dango shop.

"You don't look tired." The blonde haired man replied. "Tobi, why are so easy going?"

"But Deidara senpai we're going against the battle angel here and we don't know where she is or even what she looks like. So, let's just take it easy. So that way when we so find her we can take the…the…..what are we taking again?" He asked.

"The Kyuubi! KYU-UBI!" Deidara replied angrily.

"Ichibii, Nibii, Sanbii and I'm Tobi, duh?" He said jokingly. Deidara glared at him for the bad joke.

"Out of everyone I coulda had as my back up….why did I have to get stuck with the new guy?" Deidara complained as their dangos we're delivered. *Note: The Tobi in this fanfic is Tobi all the way thru so no Madara Uchiha here.*

"OH, this looks great. Snack Time~!" Tobi said. As he began to remove his mask and Deidara having yet to see his face he tried to look as he slowly removed but Tobi turned away. "OH~, this is great~! Not too sweet, not too salty." He commented as he put his mask back on. "That hit the spot. Hey, senpai, senpai. Look at the items in that antique store." He said as Deidara looked while getting annoyed all at once. "Don't those look like some of your art work? Could it be….that your art work…..is a giant rip off." He said as he jesterly put his right hand over his mouth.

"*Awkward silence* To-bi-." Deidara said as his anger started to build.

"Uh-oh." Tobi knew that was his cue to head for the hills.

"YOU-DIE!" Deidara yelled as created an explosion that sent flying. Tobi's yell was echoed across town as deidara decided to make tracks before the local authorities decide to question him. Tobi eventually landed at Konoha High in one of the bushes that was near the track field with his head on the ground. All the while a volley landed next to Naruto and he woke up.

"Excuse me can you give the ball back…oh Naruto."

"Huh? Hinata?" He surprisingly as he sees her wearing the school gym uniform. "Whoa that looks really good on her" He thought to himself as he checked her out from her thighs to her chest. "Easy there Naruto this isn't the time for perversion here." He thought to himself.

"Can I have the ball back?" Hinata asked.

"Uhh, yeah sorry. He replied.

"What're you doing here?" She asked.  
"Ditching Algebra." He said. "So, who's the lousy shot that hit the ball here?"

"M-Me." She with embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to…"

"No, it's alright. I'm not really all that great at sports." She replied. Meanwhile Tobi woke from his little coma.

"Itai. I was only joking around. Senpai is really sensitive about his art." He said to himself then overhears Naruto and Hinata talking. "Hmm? Aww~. High school romance." Then hears Naruto say….

"What? But when you transformed into the battle angel you seemed pretty athletic to me." Naruto said.

"EHH?! The battle angel. I found her. Senpai I…..oh, right he's not here." Tobi whispered he then snuck out as quietly as he could. Once outside the School gates. "*Zoom!* SENPAI! I FOUND HER! SENPAI!" Back to Naruto and Hinata.

"That's different. When I transform my body also changes so it can adapt to a battle situation but when I'm like this I'm about as normal as they come." Hinata explained.

"Oh, hey how about help with that. I'm really great at sports…well mainly soccer and swimming but I can help all the same. Since summer break is almost here how bout I teach you how to swim?" He suggested.

"R-Really?" She asked.

"Yeah. And there's also the summer festival so we can there after that." He said.

"I think I'd like that." She replied.

"Great." He said. "Sweet. I got a date set up with her." He thought to himself as grinned with his signature fox like grin without even realizing it. *bell rings* "See ya after school right?"

"Yes" She replied as they both headed back to their classes to get their stuff.

"Naruto where were you?" Sakura asked as she appeared behind him.

"Oh, I was just….taking my time in the bathroom. Stubborn one really." He replied.

"Eww, I didn't need to know that." She replied. Just then explosions were heard at the track field. "What was that just now?"

"I wonder if…" Naruto mumbled.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"I gotta go." He replied.

"Naruto!" She called out.

(Naruto ran as fast as he could outside to the track field and assumption was right two members of Team Akatsuki were attacking Hinata again and she was overwhelmed by Deidara's clay bomb figures as he rode his giant bird one and Tobi standing idly behind him doing nothing as if he didn't have a care in the world.)

"Hinata!" He yelled

"Naruto stay back!" She replied.

"Hey, Hey Senpai! Look, look it's the boyfriend I told you about." Tobi said

"I see. He may be useful if that's the case." Deidara said as he ant clay bomb figurines surround Naruto.

"Battle Angel! Give us the Kyuubi no yoko and I won't have to make your little boyfriend apart of my master piece." Deidara threatened.

"I…I can't." She mumbled but Deidara heard it well enough.

"I see. Sorry kid doesn't look you're important enough for her to give us what we want making you a smudge in my art." Deidara said.

"NO, DON'T!" Hinata yelled!

"Adios, kid." Deidara said as he did a hand sign to set the explosion.

"Hey Senpai your art work is really getting flashy. What kind chemicals did you mix to surround the kid in that bubbly coat around his body?" Tobi asked.

"What?" Deidara looked and saw the unexpected. "I see well isn't that interesting. You performed the spirit seal ritual on him. I thought it was forbidden to do that for anyone. Or has the Hyuga blood line fallen to a point where they "can" do it. Cause by the looks of it you placed the Kyuubi inside him. Meaning we no longer need to come for you we just need him. Hey, where'd he go?"

"SENPAI!" tobi yelled in fear.

"Well aren't we sneaky." Deidara replied as Naruto got on the bird with his vermillion chakra claw. "But this is my bird kid meaning I can…." Noticed Naruto dig his claw in the center of the bird. "Oh, crap Tobi Re…." Saw Tobi already doing so. "treat."

"Later Kid." Deidara said as he jumped off and ran. The bird then blew up.

"NARUTO!" Hinata yelled as Naruto fell from the smoke in the sky unconscious but alive and the chakra coat dispersed as Hinata caught as she jumped but landed on her back with Naruto on top of her and her face turned red from this moment.

"Ugh…" Naruto said as he woke up. "Hinata?" Noticing he was on top of her and not in the position people would wanna be in on school grounds so he jumped off her. "Sorry about that."

"No it's alright. It just happened." She replied since deep down she kinda like that.

(After that they headed to Narutos apartment and luckily his mom wasn't home and she left a letter saying that his father returned from his business trip in America and are going to spend some "alone time" for a few days.)

"Hinata, I remember what happened the other day. Where all that rubble fell and on and I was dying." He said as Hinata was expecting it to happen at some point. "You said this was forbidden. I take it you meant putting one of the nine bijuu in me." Hinata nodded yes. "Thank you." He said but she was surprised. She expected him to get mad at her for putting him through something like today or putting the kyuubi inside him.  
"But Naruto I…"

"It doesn't matter I meant what I said last night. I'll help in whatever way I can so you don't have to do this anymore and besides you saved me the only way you could so thank you." He said.

"Naruto…*Stomach growl* how bout I make us something to eat." She said.

"Sure!" He replied excitedly. "This is the best day of my life. Oh~, am I a lucky guy or what?" He thought to himself. After twenty minutes of waiting. "Wow, I didn't think we had enough ingredients left to make stir fried noodles." He said as he enjoyed every bite he took.

"Well there wasn't so I improvised a bit to make up for the lack of ingredients." Hinata replied. "Umm, Naruto…"

"Yeah."

"Are you and…." Before she could ask there came a knock on the door and Naruto answered.

"Sakura? What're you doing here at this time?" He asked as Hinata stepped over to see Sakura at the door and Sakura let herself in.

"What are you talking I always come by when your mom isn't here. And I always make you something to eat." She replied.

"What? You never…"

"I'll be…heading home. I…to study and….get ready for this week's tests. Good night Naruto." Hinata said in hurted tone as she closed the door and went to her apartment.

"Sakura, what the hell? we were having a moment here. Couldn't you tell?" He said in frustrated tone.

"Yeah, I could tell." She replied.

"What?"

"I said that stuff on purpose." She said in a tone Naruto has never heard use before. Next thing he she was getting closer to him.

"S-Sakura? What gives?"

"Naruto I…I really like you. No more like I love you." She replied and Naruto was really surprised to hear it from her.

"Since when?"

"Since always!"

"Why, didn't say something before?"

"I showed signs you just didn't notice them and when I saw you leave school with her today I decided to just tell you even if I had tom push her out." She replied.

"Sakura….I'm sorry but…."

"*sighs* You really like her, huh." Sahe asked.

"Yeah I do."

"I understand and I kinda figured you would say that, but I still wanted to tell you anyway." She replied as stepped off and headed for the door. "Sorry for the trouble."

"Sakura. W're still friends right?"

"Idiot. Of course. I just had to get that off my chest. Oh, and Naruto make sure you treat her right."

"No Problem." He replied. As she left Naruto headed for bed.

(Meanwhile)

"What now Senpai?" Tobi asked.

"What else we get the hell outta here before the big man finds us. He isn't exactly kind if you fail a mission. So, I'm getting outta here while the getting's good." Deidara replied as he started to off.

"Wait for me senpai."

"stop following me."

"oh, c'mon we're buddies aren't we."

"Go away.

"Let me stay with you."

"no"

"Please."

(And it went on like that the whole night for them as they made tracks before their leader makes his appearance in Konoha.)

End of CH.3


	4. Chapter 4

BATTLE ANGEL HINATA CH.4

(Two months have passed since Sakura went and admitted her feelings to Naruto. She had also apologized to Hinata a week after that night when she made her feel awkward and undeserving of Naruto. Since then they slowly built a friendship. Final exams came and Everyone including Naruto passed since Hinata had helped him study while he helped her with her get ready for her P.E. test. Now Naruto was free to enjoy his summer and the first thing on his mind was the time he'll spend with Hinata while teaching her how to swim then going to the Summer Festival after that. Things have also been quiet with team Akatsuki lately but with all the good things happening to them it was hard to pay attention in that area. Saturday morning.)

"*Yawn* Okay. Time to get ready. Today I'm taking Hinata on the best date of her life only I'll be teaching her how to swim before that. I wonder what kind of swim suit she'll bring. With a body like that….*starts having perverted thoughts about potentialswim suits from two pieces of every type to the classic school swim suit.* oh, man this is gonna be awesome then there's the summer festival tonight….*starts fantasizing about her in a Kimono. His grins on these thoughts made him look like Jiraiya for abit.*"

"Naruto, are you awake?" A male voice said.

"Yeah, be out in sec Dad." He replied to his Father as he had been home for the past two months. Kushina also seemed a bit spaced out for a few days. He got dressed in some baggy black shorts with a shirt that had a spiral shape on the back as he went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. To no surprise Hinata was welcomed in by Minato his Father so she could enjoy breakfast with them before heading out with Naruto. His parents are aware on their "relationship" even though neither one has admitted to the other yet. Naruto stared at Hinata in Awe since she was wearing a light blue summer dress. It was sleeveless and she had a sleeveless shirt under the dress. They sat down and started eating.

"Hey, mom are you feeling alright? You've spacing out a lot for a few days and you look a bit tired." Naruto said out of concern for his mother.

"If you need rest then go ahead and sleep and I can handle the dishes before we leave Kushina-chan." Hinata said.

"That's nice of you and all but really I'm fine." Kushina said but Naruto was still unconvinced.

"Kushina-chan why don't you go ahead and tell him. You won't be able to hide it after you start showing." Minato said.

"Showing what? What are you even talking about" Naruto asked.

"Well, you see Naruto *Places her right hand over her stomach* I'm pregnant." Kushina said.

"WHAT!? ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"That's wonderful news Kushina-san." Hinata said excitedly as Minato walked towards Naruto and stuck his left hand out.

"Congradulations Onii-san." Minato said to Naruto so he process the idea of being a big brother and Naruto smiled and shook his fathers hand. "We were actually surprised too when we found out a last week."

"Why's that Minato-san?" Hinata asked.

"Well, you see when Naruto was born there was a complication and we almost lost him. But by some luck or miracle Naruto was able to make it through and the doctors thought it would be impossible for her get Pregnant again." Minato explained.

"That just shows how we Uzumakis do the impossible Minato-kun." Kushina said.

"Wait so you married into Kushinas family Minato-san." Hinata asked.

"Yep. See I was orphaned at a young age and I don't remember much about my real family then I was old enough to live on my own I went to high school and met Kushina there and we ended up hitting off but we got a little ahead of ourselves." He replied.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"He means they had me at a pretty young age and got married when they found out mom was pregnant with me." Naruto said as he finished eating.

"And I never regretted it. Yeah there were a lot of hard times in the beginning but that's just what made our relationship all the more stronger. I think we'll fine this time around." Kushina said with a smile.

"Well, see ya guys later we're gonna head for the pool and be back by four to get ready for the summer festival. Later dad, mom and you *Naruto got his face close to his mothers stomach* my soon to be born brother or sister. *whispers* If you can wish me some luck and you may get a hot sister-in-law in the future. *Regains his posier.* Later." He said as they left.

"He's definetly your son Kushina. Has his old man's charms and good looks but your personality." Minato said.

"Got a problem with that." Kushina asked jokingly.

"Not really. Although makes me wonder what this one will be like. If it's a girl….no boys…ever. And if it's a boy…."

"Then no girls till I think they're good enough for him." She said as they both laughed and enjoyed their morning alone together feeling like they're sixteen again and somehow led them both to their bedroom.

(11:00 A.M. at the pool area.)

"Well, here we are you ready for your lesson?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, though I don't think it'll help."Hinata said negatively.

"With an attitude like that it won't." He said. They both went and changed. Naruto was now wearing orange swim shorts and Hinata was wearing a blue 2 piece. And they met back at the pool as Naruto jumped in and Hinata slowly got in. "Okay lets see what you got."

"Well okay." She replied as tried to swim but to no avail. She ended up in the same spot. "See. I told you I was no good at it."

"I see what the problem is. You're keeping head up as you're moving and you're moving you're using a lot of force as you're moving. First try putting your head in the water more."

"But I get a little scared like that."

"Don't be I'll be right here if you get scared." He replied as she turned red.

"Okay." She said with complete trust in him.

"Okay, next extend your body all the way and just start paddling your legs and moving one arm at a time and as you're doing that take that opportunity to take in some air."

"Like this?" She said as she started to swim for a good few seconds. "I…I did it. I actually swam!" She said proudly.

"Still think you can't do it." He said jokingly as she giggled and they practiced a bit more then decide to take a break. "Hey want some Ice Cream?" he asked.

"Sure. Strawberry sounds good." She replied.

"One Strawberry Ice Cream coming right up." He said as he took off to buy the Ice Cream. "One Strawberry Ice Cream and one Rocky Road please."

"Sure." A blue haired woman with an origami rose on her head said. "And another one came to her."

"What're you talking about?" He asked.

"Oh, you didn't know. I've seen that girl with a couple of other nice guys like you and before they knew it they were left heart broken." She replied.

"Are you sure you aren't mistaking her for somebody else?"

"Nope. I'd recognize those set of white eyes and long blue hair anywhere. Anyway here's your Ice Cream that'll be 1,720 yen." She said as Naruto paid. He left and met back with Hinata with doubts and fears.

"Here you go." He said.

"Thanks." She replied as she began eating her Ice Cream happily.

"Is that really true? I mean sure I've only known her for a few months but she couldn't be like that…can she? What if she's only hanging around me cause she's trying to keep a close eye on the Kyuubi she put inside me." He said to himself.

"Naruto what's wrong? You look distracted for some reason." She ssaid.

"Oh, it's just….Hinata have you….*BOOM!*" An explosion came from the pool and a man with spiky hair and black piercings all over his body appeared before them standing on the water.

"Found you miss Hyuga and mister host of the kyuubi." He said.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I am the leader of the Akatsuki. This body I use is called pein." He replied.

"Use? You mean…"

"Correct this body fights while I watch and control it." Pain finishes Narutos statement.

"Naruto get back." Hinata said.

"I…"

"Too slow." Pain said as he opened his palm and Naruto felt being dragged to him.

"What is this?" Naruto asked.

"Shinra Tensei. I can manipulate gravity to my will and you'll find…*BOOM!* Hitting me very unlikely." He explained as Hinata after quickly transformed was shocked to see her energy beam didn't touch him. Then paper started flying all around her as if trying to keep her from reaching Naruto.

"Sorry but you won't saving him this time."

"That's the lady from the Ice Cream shop. What's she…" Naruto said to himself as Pain had him by the throat (non-choking).

"This was all too easy. How ironic is it when the more you love someone the more easy it is to doubt that person." The blue haired woman said.

"So, what you said to me was a lie?"Naruto said.

"Of course. I had to get you to doubt her if even for a few seconds to grab you." She replied.

"What did you tell him?" Hinata asked.

"Basically I made him think you were some Skank who goes from boy to boy when she feels like it." She replied.

"Naruto…you believed her?" Hinata asked in a very hurt voice.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"Enough Konan. She'll feel even more Pain when this is all over." Pain said.

"Right." Konan replied as she prepared to take off with Pain.

"NARUTO!" Hinata called out as he was being taken up in the air and becoming transparent. "NARUTO!" She tried to fly to him and extended her hand to reach him but all of Konans origami papers we're getting in the way and slowing her down.

"Hinata…*Extends his hand to reach her.* I'm so sorry." He said as he felt guilty for doubting her as he disappeared into thin air and Hinata fell to the ground crying.

"NARUTO-!" She yelled. Little did she realize Sakura was around the corner and witnessed the whole thing and she walked to Hinata.

"Where did they take him?" She asked.

"S-Sakura?"

"Where did they take him and what are you doing sitting there crying when it's obvious his in trouble!" She said in an upset tone.

"I DON'T KNOW! I don't know….No one knows where Team Akatsuki resides."

"If you're just gonna give up on him that easily then maybe you don't deserve him…in fact I don't blame him for having doubts since you don't say much about your past and since you're just gonna give up on him then I will never ever let you have him!" Sakura stated.

*Moment of silence as Hinata pondered for a minute.*

"No. I Won't give up on him. I'll find him and save him and I'm going to tell him everything about me and tell that I love him and that's that Sakura." Hinata said with a new determined look to her love rival.

"Umm…excuse me." Hinata and Sakura looked around to find who said that. "Right here." They looked below. "Hello" It was Tobi and he got stomped by Sakura and Hinata for two different reasons. Sakura thought he was a pervert and Hinata remembered Tobi when he and Deidara attacked her and Naruto. "That really hurt you know." Tobi said in wimpy tone of voice and his mask still remains intact as he rubbed his over dramatic tears.

"Are you gonna tell us how to get to Team Akatsukis base or not." Sakura said in an annoyed tone.

"Hmm, I was but after getting stomped on…I don't know." Tobi said in a sarcastic voice.

"WHY YOU…."

"Sakura calm down. Please Tobi-san…*Gets on her knees and bows* Please take me to the base of Team Akatsuki." She said.

"Us." Sakura added as she swallowed her pride and bowed too.

"MMM… Okay. This'll take a minute so wait right here while I go get a some buddies of mine to help." Tobi said as ran off.

"Sakura you can't come. It'll be dangerous and I don't Naruto would be too happy if you got hurt because of him." Hinata said.

"Hey, I'm a tough girl I can handle myself fine even though I don't have special powers." Sakura replied.

"I'M BACK~!" Tobi yelled as he was being dragged by another man with raven colored hair and a boy in their age group whose hair was just as dark along with Deidara behind them.

"I am Uchiha Itachi and this my youger brother Sasuke. I'm sorry for any trouble my cousin Tobi may have caused you miss Hyuga." Itachi said.

"You know me?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. It was ten years ago I saw you when I met with your father to discuss the next protector of the Bijuu." He replied.

"I See." She said.

"If I heard right you broke the taboo in order to save this boy did you not." Itachi asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"You realize this means for you even if you manage to put an end to Team Akatsuki." He said.

"Yes, but that's not important. Right now all that matters is saving Naruto before they separate the fox from him." She replied.

"What happens if they do? Aside from the whole taking the world thing?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto will die if he's separated from the Kyuubi. When I put it inside him it acted like a new heart for him since it's what's still keeping it beating." Hinata explained.

"Hinata why would you do that for Naruto in the first place if you knew it was gonna get you into trouble with your family or whatever?" Sakura asked.

"Because I got him involved by accident and at first it was only gonna be temporary till Naruto was willing to let it go of his own free will but the more time I spent with him the harder it got to even think about it I grew to love him which is why I'm willing to accept my punishment after this as long Naruto is kept alive." Hinata replied.

"Hinata." Sakura said.

"Sakura….." Hinata called out as she whispered something in her ear and left Sakura surprised as tears welled up in her eyes.

*5 minutes later Itachi opened a portal to the Akatsuki base and they stepped through it and were in one the hallways of the base.*

"Wow so cousin Tobi was right for once." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"HEY~! That's not very nice cuz. Cut me some slack." Tobi said.

"Shut up already you twit. It's bad enough your cousin forced me to help and take me on this suicide mission with you to boot now I gotta make sure you shut your trap." Deidara said as he put his foot on Tobis back.

"Naruto, I'll save you. Just hold on." Hinata said to herself as they walked down the hallway not knowing that they were being watched by Pain as he already sensed their presence in the base.

END OF CH. 4


	5. Chapter 5

BATTLE ANGEL HINATA CH. 5

(In the center of the base.)

"Pain-sama." A half white half black colored man called out. "We appear to have guests and Deidara and Tobi are among them."

"I'll let you and Konan tend to them. I must prepare the extraction process." Pain replied.

"Understood." The man replied.

(Meanwhile.)

"Are we there yet?" Tobi asked.

"NO!" Deidara yelled. "And that's the twentieth time you asked that and if you ask one more time I swear I'm gonna let you have it!"

"Oh, c'mon senpai don't be like that." Tobi said.

"How do you two put with him?" Deidara asked Sasuke and Itachi.

"Who says we do." Itachi replied coldly.

"If we did he wouldn't have ended up in Team Akatsuki." Sasuke added.

"Gah! That was mean guys. You can't really mean that. Can you? Hey, don't ignore me! *He then notices everyone stopped walking* Hey why'd we stop walking?" Tobi asked dumbfoundedly.

"Look in front of you half-wit." Sasuke said.

"GAH-HA! K-KONAN SENPAI AND ZETSU SENPAI!" Tobi said panickly.

"What now genius? You dragged me into this." Deidara complained.

"What do you think we fight." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, Deidara and I will handle them you, Sakura-san, and Hyuga-san go on ahead." Itachi suggested.

"Uhh, hey I noticed you didn't include me in those groups." Tobi said.

"Well, naturally you'd be helping us of course." Itachi said.

"Did you have to make me sound unimportant, cuz." Tobi said in a depressed tone.

"GO!" Itachi yelled as he and Deidara charged at Konan and Zetsu while Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke made a break for it to where Naruto is.

"Hmm, Deidara do you really think you're capable of beating me?" Konan asked.

"Well, who knows cause paper doesn't do too well in the fire of an explosion." Deidara replied with a smirk on his face.

"Senpai! What you said was so cool!" Tobi yelled like a high school fan girl.

"Shut up and be useful for once would ya!" Deidara yelled in annoyance. "though I do have to agree on what he said. I did sound pretty cool."

"Don't too fool of yourself after all your kind of art compared my kind of art is ranked amateur at best" Konan said.

"GRRR!"

"GAH! SHE'S DONE IT NOW. SHE HAD GO AND PUSH SENPAIS BUTTONS." Tobi said in fear.

"That tears it I'm gonna blow you and your stupid origami papers to bits." Deidara said in a pissed off tone. And with that Deidara and Konan started their fight

"The great Raven Devil of the Uchiha Family Itachi." Zetsu said.

"So, you know me?" Itachi asked in his usual calm tone.

"Of, course. The Hyuga family is like a giant tree and among it's many branches are the Uchiha family. Mainly they act as watchers for the current Battle Angel and report everything that happens to them. In this case your duty is to watch over Hyuga Hinata, in fact I'm surprised you allowed her to do what she did to that boy and even go as far as to hide yourself from her." Zetsu said

"Hmmph, perhaps it shows my trust in her judgements." Itachi replied.

"But there's more to it than that isn't there." Zetsu asked.

"Perhaps, I'm also hoping for a change for the better and of all the generations of Battle Angels to guard the Nine Bijuu…I Believe she will bring about that change and that boy will be the one to change her fate." Itachi replied as he attacked with a fire ball attack.

(Meanwhile Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke were making their way to Naruto as the fights in the room behind them could be heard. They reached the room where Pain was sitting in a chair expectanctly.)

"So, you've come." Pain said but it sounded like two people were talking at the same time.

"Hey where's that second voice coming from?" Sakura asked as the three of them looked around.

"Right here." Pain pointed behind him with his thumb. As a man in a wheel chair appeared from the shadows who looked thin and frail and both bodies were talked at the same time.

"Where's Naruto!?" Hinata yelled as Pain pointed to his left and showed Naruto unconscious in giant tube.

"This machine will separate the Kyuubi and the boy once it has been fully charged." Pain explained.

"But if they're separated Naruto will die." Sakura said.

"A small price to pay to make the world pay for its sins." Pain said.

"What? What do you mean by that?" Hinata asked.

"This world has become rotten. The people of this world are the reason why I am forced in this chair and why I had to learn to unlock and master my powers then learn to control bodies like the one you see before you. This world needs a living god to keep it order and now that I've seen it used to bring a person back from the dead I can use on me to restore and improve my body fit to be considered a god and I will lead this world to a new era." Pain said.

"I won't let you do it." Hinata said.

"Are you sticking up for the humans wrongs." Pain asked.

"No. It's true people by nature are arrogant and greedy but your forgetting that they are more capable of love and kindness which they keep in their hearts. Even if you succeed in becoming a god nothing will change the sins and wrongs you speak of will only continue to grow and that's the truth of it. And you should also look at yourself you've become the very thing you're trying to destroy." Hinata said as her words seemed to have an affect on Pain.

"No. You're wrong. My justice is right and absolute. I will prove by elimanating you and every sinful human in this world!" Pain yelled. "SHINRA TENSEI! *BOOM!*" The force of the attack left a hole on the ground where they stood but Hinata and Sasuke while carrying Sakura dodged the attack.

"That was a little too close for comfort. You alright?" Sasuke asked.

"*Small blush* Yeah. Just a little surprised that's all." Sakura replied.

"He's so powerful. Completely on a different scale from other members of Team Akatsuki. Then again it shouldn't be surprising he is the leader after all." Hinata said to herself. Then Pain lifted his hand up and Hinata felt herself being dragged to him. "What? What's happening?"

"I told you before I specialize in gravity manipulation. I can increase the weight of an area limited to around me that includes pushing and pulling my enemies. Sort of like how an asteroid will be pulled to the gravity of a planet and how the planets are kept aligned around the sun." Pain explained.

"I can't get free." Hinata said to herself as she was being pulled towards pain.

"Hang on!" Sasuke yelled as he tried to attack pain since it seemed like a chance to strike.

"Shinra Tensei." He said and used his other hand to push Sasuke back. "You're forgetting that the body standing is like my puppet who acts through me and I see everything he sees and if I see you then it's only natural he'd see you."

"Damn. I got careless. Now I can't even move right now." Sasuke said to himself as Pain grabbed Hinata by the throat and began to slowly choke the life out of her.

"And so the life of this battle angel comes to an end. Any last words before you meet your predecessors." Pain said and as he said that Naruto started to wake up in his tube with no one realizing it as he could see and hear everything happening.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I didn't mean to get you involved in this. The more I spent with you the more attached I became. I only wish I could've told you how I felt….I love you." She said as she started to see black.

"Hinata. HINATA!" Naruto yelled as he started pounding the tube but to no avail there was even a sound of the tube being pounded by his fists. "I have to save her. I have to protect her. Break. Break. BREAK!" Just then as if answering his plea Everything freezes for a moment and Naruto finds himself in unknown place. It all looked cosmectic. There were stars all over the place. Next thing he knew he hears a voice.

"Do you desire power?"

"Who's there?" He asked. The flames appeared before him and it took the form of a fox with nine tails. "What are you?"

"I am the Kyuubi no Yoko. I am one of the nine bijuu that was under the protection of the Hyuga. It seems you are tapping into my power unintentionally. How strange. Before being protected by the Hyuga I would usually hide in a human vessel until my injuries were healed and no human till now has ever tried or been able to access my power unless I allowed it. I wonder if this means you're something special. If so then I may be getting out of touch with the world since you're either something special or just a defective human."

"Why you…"Naruto said in annoyance to that last comment.

"At any rate now that you know you're able to tap into my power I'll allow it depending on your answer to my question. Why do you want power?" Kyuubi asked.

"I…I just want to save Hinata and be the one to always protect her and laugh and smile with." He answered.

"Are willing to do it even at the cost of your humanity?"

"What do you mean?"

"Since you're capable of using my power of your own will then the end result will be you no longer be a human and not a demon just a being who now posses' the power of that bijuu. Some would call it god or a demon or even an aborition or Jinchuukrii. There's all sorts of names for this type of human like creature but they all have one meaning a spirit. A human like creature who will access power from a source in side them like me in you. To put it plainly you will eventually become the new kyuubi though not in appearance since most likely you'll retain your human form but you'll bear a marking to show the metamorphosis that will happen. After this battle it will be awhile before you can access my or rather soon to be your power. Knowing all this are you still willing to use my power." Kyuubi asked.

"Yes. If I have to become a demon or spirit or whatever you wanna call it I'll do it and endure whatever loneliness and heartaches that come with it. I'll endure anything to protect her." Naruto replied.

"Very well." Kyuubi said as it dispersed and began to engulf Naruto as everything whited out and was snapped back to reality.

"What's this?" Pain said as both bodies turned to see the tube cracking and red energy completely filling it. Then the tube completely shattered and out of the red energy came Naruto dashing at Pain.

"RRRRAAAGGHHHH! *WHAM!*" A super powered punch hit its mark on Pains face and got sent flying which caused him to release Hinata who was now unconcious but he wasn't done yet Naruto quickly dashed ahead of Pain and caught him and jumped three feet in the air and dived down and slammed Pains head first and left it buried as the body went limp. Heavily panting as he landed on his feet Naruto passed out after all that.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled and as she got to him she noticed whisker marks appearing on his cheeks. "What is this?" Before she could get a better look at them she felt a quake happening.

"W-What's going on?" Sasuke asked as he got back on his feet.

"All that energy must've caused an overload and affected the core. Now the base is falling and will no doubt self destruct." Pain's real body said.

"Shit. Sakura hold on to Naruto while I get Hinata" Sasuke said as he got the unconscious Hinata then dashed to Sakura who was holding on to Naruto.

"Sasuke!"

"Itachi." Sauske replied as he saw Itachis group run to them and Tobi was carrying Deidara who looked pretty beat up.

"What's happening?" Itachi asked.

"No time to explain we gotta get out of here before this place blows sky high." Sasuke replied. Itachi nodded and carried both Naruto and Hinata while Sasuke carried Sakura so they wouldn't slow down while they get to the portal they used to there. Pain did nothing just stayed where he was. then he turned to see a half naked Konan who had a lot of bruises and burn marks on her body.

"Konan." Pain said in tone that sounded happy to see her.

"Pain-sama…Nagato." She replied with love in her voice.

"This looks like the end of my ambition. You should get out of here while you still can." Nagato said.

"No. I'm staying here with you. I can picture being anywhere than here with you." Konan replied.

"Konan."

"Nagato."

Both saying each others names for the last time as Konan ran to Nagato and shared a deep passionate kiss with him as the explosion started from behind them but that didn't let them stop kissing even as the flames engulfed them. As for Hinatas group they were running as fast as they could.

"Look! The portal! We're gonna make it!" Tobi said where as then he turned his head and saw the flames from the explosion coming. "We're gonna die~!"

"Shut and keep running you idiot!" They all picked up the pace where as for Tobi he tripped and rolled which pushed on to everyone as they all got pushed to the portal. The portal then opened back up in the pool area and everyone was piled on each other with Deidara on the bottom and him screaming in more pain than he already was in.

"HEY! WHICH ONE OF YOU IS GRABBING MY ASS!" Sakura yelled in a angry tone.

"I think I feel something soft in my hand." Tobi said bluntly.

"Why You…." Sakura said as she moved the leg closest to Tobi and kicked his crotch and Tobi passed out. After everyone settled down Naruto and Hinata we're taken to the the Uchiha residence to rest for awhile. They were both put in separate rooms and Sakura was watching Naruto for awhile till he finally woke up while Itachi watched over Hinata.

"Ugh, Sakura what happened? Where am I?" Naruto asked as he got up

"Easy. You just been through a lot." Sakura said.

"Hinata. Where's Hinata?" He asked.

"She's out resting in the other room." Sakura said with a sad look on her face. "Naruto."

"Yeah. What's wrong?" He asked.

"I shouldn't tell you this but I know it'll only make you upset if you found out later or any other way, but Hinata said something to me before we went to rescue you." Sakura said and Naruto listened closely.

*Flashback. To ch.4 at the pool where Hinata whispered in Sakura's ear.*

"Sakura, I may not survive against pain but if I do and we get Naruto back I'm going to leave Konoha city and leave the Kyuubi with Naruto so he can live a happy life. This way I'm no longer outing him in anymore danger and if I stay I may only cause him pain in the end which is I ask you to take care of him for me." Hinata said.

*End of flashback*

"She said that." Naruto asked.

"Yeah." She replied as she got and left to let Naruto think on that for awhile.

"That was pretty bold of you. I thought you were take her up on that offer." Sasuke said as he just stood in the hallway leaning against the wall.

"Yeah but it's more than clear that I'm not the one Naruto thinks of that way and I think it'd only cause us both more pain if I did that." She replied.

"Hmmph, for what it's worth I think you made the right choice and I'm sure Naruto will still treasure the friendship you guys have." Sasuke said.

"I guess you're right. Thank you." She replied. Hinata had eventually woken and Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura headed home. Sakura headed for her house while Naruto and Hinata stopped at the apartment complex.

"Hey, we're still going to the summer festival right?" Naruto asked.  
"Uhh, yeah. I'll meet you back down here in an hour." She replied.

"Alright then. I'll see ya in an hour." Naruto said as he entered his apartment and finds his parents getting ready to go to the festival as well.

"Naruto, you're back. I take it Hinata is also getting ready right now?" Minato asked.

"Yeah she said she needs an hour." Naruto replied.

"Naruto what happened to your cheeks." Kushina pointed out.

"Uhh, well..." Naruto said as he breathed and decided to tell his parents about Hinata and what is about happen to him. After twenty minutes of telling them everything.

"I see. So that's why she lives alone next door. Well, what're gonna do since she feels like se needs to leave?" Kushina asked.

"Wait you're not freaked out or gonna tell me to stay away from her or something." Naruto said in bewilderment.

"Why would we do that?" Minato asked.

"Naruto she saved you and we can tell how you two feel about each other. What makes me happy is seeing you happy and if she's what makes you happy I don't see any reason to tell you not to see her and besides I can tell she's a very good person." Kushina said. "And if you really love her you should tell her and do everything you can to keep her from leaving."

"Mom." Naruto said in a happy tone now knowing have a one hundred percent approval of him and Hinata. He was so happy he hugged his parents and thanked them. The hour passed Naruto was waiting for Hinata.

"Naruto." Naruto turns around to see Hinata in light blue Kimono and her neatly done in a bun. He was blushing at pretty she looked to him. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Naruto replied as she put arm around his and got to the streets where the festival would be held after the parade they went to the booths and played a couple of the games and enjoyed a couple of the snacks being sold. Naruto decided to win her something. From one of the booths. The one he chose was a simple ring toss game where he had to get at least two out of three rings on the small thin pole. After four tries he got two in and won her a husky plushie. "Here ya go. I told ya I could win you something."

"Naruto you really didn't have to." Hinata said.

"I know but I wanted to." Naruto said. Hinata smiled a bit but had something she wanted to say.

"Naruto can we talk somewhere in private?" She asked.

"Sure." Naruto replied since he had a pretty god idea as to what she wanted to say. He took her to a park not too far from the festival area but it was completely vacant since everyone was enjoying the festival.

"Naruto I…I…well, I want to say thank you for being good to me which makes it hard to this…"

"You're planning on leaving so as to not get me involved anymore than I already am, right?"

"*Gasp* How did…did Sakura tell you?"

"Yes and I'm glad she did."

"Thenyou know why I have to leave and look at what's happening to you. Because of me your body is changing and…"

"Hinata."

"I can't bear the thought of putting you through that again and…"

"Hinata!" He kept calling but she kept saying all the what ifs if she continued staying so Naruto did one he knew to get her to listen. He grabbed her shoulders and just kissed her. Hinata had a surprised look in her eyes then let herself fall into the moment. The kiss lasted for a minute and they broke apart so Naruto could say what was on his mind. "Hinata it was my choice to use the Kyuubis power and I became aware of what will happen after using it. Just like it's my decision if I wanna stay with you or not. Yes there a lot of what ifs but that's not what's important. What's important is what we both want and not worrying over what ifs. Just focus on our today and tomorrows. I want to be there when you smile and laugh. Make you feel better when you're crying cause you're sad about something. I want to be with you because I love you, Hyuga Hinata. How about you. What do you want?" Hinata sobbed a bit as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I..I…I love you too, Naruto. I want to be with you too." She replied as she buried her face in his chest and he held her close.

"Then that's that. If that's what you want then go for it." He said as Hinata regained her composure and wiped her tears away. "Now let's go and build our future together." Hinata nodded happily and they both returned to the festival and enjoyed the fire works together. They both smiled forgetting any troubles that may come and looked forward to their future.

END OF CH.5


	6. Chapter 6

BATTLE ANGEL HINATA CH.6

(Five months have passed since the fall of Team Akatsuki and since Naruto and Hinata became a couple and a lot of other things have happened as well like a month ago Sakura and Sasuke had a get together and things seem to have picked up smoothly so far for them, Itachi decided to hire Deidara and Tobi to work under him no complaints from them since the pay wasn't so bad, Kushina belly had grown to how far along she come along with being pregnant and today her and Minato are gonna see the for the monthly check up and they were gonna see if they can find out if they're having a boy or girl. The first week of school had passed and not much had changed though people like Shikamaru and Choji would ask Naruto about the whisker marks on his cheeks but Naruto would say is that he had weird tastes when it comes to tattoos. Naruto and Hinata were now running to school since Naruto didn't feel like waking up and Hinata had to resort to pulling off the bed.)

"*pant, pant* We…made it." Naruto said.

"Barely…it was hard enough to get you out of bed." Hinata replied.

"Hey you two love birds better start moving before you're tardy." Shikamaru said as he came out of the bushes from a nap.

"Oh, right. Hinata meet at…the…" Before Naruto could finish his sentence he noticed Hinata looking a bit pale. "Hinata are you alright? You're not looking too good."

"I'm fine…just…tired." She said as she collapsed out of the blue but Naruto caught her before she hit the ground.

"Hinata! Hinata! What's wrong!? Hinata!" Naruto kept yelling in concern for his girlfriend till Shikamaru convinced to quit panicking and take her to the nurses office. He carried her off to the nurse and explained how she just fainted. The nurse believed it to be fatigue and Naruto was starting to feel like this was his fault. He sat next to her all first period till Sasuke stepped in. "What're you doing here?"

"I came to pick her up." Sasuke replied.

"What? Why?"

"Itachi wants to check her himself." Sasuke replied.

"You know something don't you?" Naruto asked.

"Only an idea of what might've happened but we'll know for sure after Itachi does an examination. I'll let you know once I know something. For now just go to class and act like everything is alright. The Principal is already aware I'm taking her to the Uchiha estate since Itachi managed to convince her she was her legal guardian." Sasuke explained.

"*sighs* Alright but let me know as soon you know something." Naruto said in defeat.

"I said I will and I will." Sasuke replied then Naruto walked to class as he kept looking back in concern. The day went pretty slow for Naruto. He couldn't focus on school work he kept staring either at the door and windows to see Sasuke give a sign to talk about Hinatas condition or the clock to see if School was almost over. Once the bell rang he ran out the hallways and as soon as he stepped outside he saw Sasuke barely walking in. "Sasuke, how is she? Is she gonna be ok?"

"Naruto, after careful examination Itachi found out the problem isn't fatigue but she's dying." Sasuke replied sadly Which left Naruto a scared and shocked look on his face.

"What do you mean she's dying? I don't get what you mean. How can she just be dying? Is she sick? Isn't there some kind of medicine you can give her?" Naruto asked away.

"Naruto it isn't as simple as that. Her life enrgy is being drained by something or more precise to say someone." Sasuke replied.

"WHO!? TELL ME!" Naruto asked in fury.

"The Hyuga." Sasuke replied.

"The Hyuga? Her family? Why? Why are they doing that to her? How are they doing that to her?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto every Battle Angel that came before Hinata including her Mother have always been linked to the main house hold of the Hyuga. They way they're draining her life is by holding on to her soul. Which is why she's able to transform into the Battle Angel. They have to remove the soul in order to palce the power inside her body. This also a way for them to keep track of every Battle Angel that's come to be. I knew there would be a punishment for putting the Kyuubi inside you but to go this far for that didn't add up to us. Itachi has gone out to visit her Father and to find out the reason for this and if there's anyway to change their minds on this." Sasuke explained.

"Then take me! I'll Get them to stop even if I have to beat living hell out of them!" Naruto yelled in even angrier tone.

"Naruto calm down and think here. If you do that Hinata would worry about you and transform to come after you which will accelerate the draining process. As long she stays in her normal form the draining process will go slower. For now trust my brother and hope he convinces them to change their minds while in the mean time spend as time as you can with her. Right now she's unaware that her life is being drained so don't give her a reason to be scared or worried." Sasuke said.

"A-Alright." Naruto said in defeat as he walked off. Instead of going home he walked around the city aimlessly passing by places that he and Hinata had been in. The café' where he first met her, The pool area, The area where the Summer Festival was held, then the Construction site where it all began for them. Where Sasori made his attack and Naruto witnessed her transform for the first time. He just stood there looking and talking to himself. "Hinata…are you really dying? Is it really because of me they're doing this to you? I said I'd protect you but how do I do I protect you when I don't how to from something like this." Naruto said to himself as he heard footsteps coming from his left and saw it was Hinata walking in. "Hinata?"

"Naruto? What're you doing here?" Hinata asked.

"I…I just had some stuff to think about. And you?" Naruto quickly replied and remembering not to say anything so as not to scare her.

"I don't really know. I just felt like I should stop by here." Hinata replied. "Oh, Naruto." She said as she suddenly hugged and buried her face in his chest.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto I know you're trying to keep me from being scared but I know something is happening to me. To my body. I'm not exactly sure what but I can't shake this feeling that I'm taking away from you." Hinata said which started build tears in Naruto eyes feeling even more powerless than he did already as he returned the hug and held her close not wanting to let go. "If I were just dying it'd be natural to be scared but I'm more afraid of being apart from you. I…I don't wanna be apart from you." She said sadly.

"Damn it. Isn't there anything I can do?" Naruto said in his thoughts. "Hinata."

"Yes." She replied.

"If that's the case let's make use of all the time we have. What do you wanna do? Something you wanna eat, go, do? Anything at all. Anything you want and I'll do it." Naruto said.

"Anything?"

"Yeah, the sky…no not even sky or even the stars are the limit. Whatever you want I'll do it." Naruto replied. "So, what do you want most?" Hinata thought for awhile as she let her right ear rest on his chest listening to his heart beat and only one thing came to mind for her.

"B-Bride" She whispered.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." Naruto said as he got curious to what she wanted.

"I…I want to be your bride." She said as Naruto looked surprised by that request. "I want to be your bride more than anything else in the world. Even if it's only for a short while or even just a day." She said. Naruto was quiet for a minute then answered.

"Alright, I'll do it. But if it's alright with you I'd like to do it right." Naruto suggested and Hinata nodded yes to his request. "But what can I use for a…oh, wait I got it." Naruto said in his thoughts as he dug in his back pack and pull out a plain silver ring he found two weeks ago and kept it as a souveneir. He got on one knee and asked. "Hyuga Hinata will you marry me?"

"Yes." She replied happily as tears of joy welled up in her eyes as Naruto put the ring on her ring finger.

"It's not a real engagement ring or anything fancy but it'll do." Naruto said as he got back up.

"It's real to me." Hinata replied.

"Then let's have the wedding this weekend." Naruto suggested.

"Naruto can you really make it happen in that time?" Hinata asked.

"With a little help from my parents yes and I know someone who can marry us off." He said and Hinata nodded and trusted every word he said as they shared a passionate kiss before they made their way home. After getting home Naruto explained what was happening to Hinata to his Parents and after some convincing his agreed to it as they saw their son growing up. Kushina decided to let Hinata use her old wedding dress which needed some adjustments and Hinata agreed happily with her new mother in law. Minato agreed to giving her away at the wedding since it was obvious Hinatas father or any other family member of hers would show. Sakura agreed to being a brides maid and Sasuke agreed to best man and from there it was all a matter of getting ready while rehearsing the vows on their spare time. The week went by and the big day came. "*Yawn*"

"Naruto wake up or you're gonna be late."

"Huh, what the Sakura!? Why are you in your school uniform today? It's the weekend." Naruto said.

"I know I just wanted to mess with you a bit. But seriously if you don't hurry you're gonna be late for your own wedding." Sakura said.

"I know. Don't worry I have no intention to be late. This is a special day for me and Hinata." Naruto said.

"Right. Well, I'll leave ya to it. See you there." Sakura replied as she ran off to her house to get changed for the wedding.

"Definitely a special day for us." Naruto said as he showered, brushed his teeth and put on his tuxedo. He even combed his hair down. He stepped out into the living room where his dad waited for him.

"Looking sharp. Hmm." Minato said.

"What?"

"One thing. Hold still." Minato said as he messed with Narutos hair.

"Dad! Cut it out!" Naruto said.

"Much better." Minato said as made Narutos hair spikey again. "This works out better." Naruto looked at a mirror.

"*Sighs* I guess there's no sense in messing with a look that's always worked." Naruto said as he and Minato made their way to the church they reserved with help of a friend of their family. "Is he gonna be there?"

"Don't worry about it he'll be there. He may have a lot of character flaws but I've never known him to let me down. Have more faith in him after all he is your god father for a reason." Minato said.

"I guess you're right. But he's such a perverted priest it's amazing he became one in the first place." Naruto said.

"I have to agree with you there." Minato said as he continued to drive. Ten minutes later they made it and Naruto went inside while Minato went back to pick up Kushina and Hinata from Hinatas apartment.

"Naruto, you made it. I almost thought you were gonna get cold feet."

"I think that would be since you can't seem to settle like a good preist would you pervert." Naruto replied in annoyance.

"Hey, c'mon would it hurt for you to call me Godfather Jiraiya or just plain Jiraiya." He said.

"Yes it would. But I do appreciate this." Naruto said.

"He, you're my godson the least I can do is help when you ask for it." Jiraiya said sincerely. "At least you're a little older than your parents were when they got hitched." Jiraiya said as they both laughed at that. Naruto took his spot at the front of the alter feeling nervous as Sakura, Sasuke, Deidara, Tobi, and even Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino showed up for it since they overheard the Naruto and Sakura talking about the wedding and had to explain to them what was up. Naruto breathes deeply to calm down as he heard the door open to see his mom take her seat which meant in a few seconds Hinata would come through that door. A few minutes later she did with Minato giving her away. Naruto was speechless at that moment. She looked so beautiful in his mothers dress. Flower decorations on the shoulder and collar bon areas wellas the lower part of the dress. As she was passed off to Naruto they took a quick second to talk.

"How do I look?" She whispered.

"You look so beautiful that I think there should a better word to describe it." He whispered back as they stood before Jiraiya. He commenced the ceremony then asked them to recite their vows to each other as they placed the rings on each oh=thers ring fingers.

"If there's anyone who opposes to this union then speak now or forever hold your peace." Jiraiya said. It was silent. "Then by…"

"I object to this Union as does her father." A surprised look came to Hinatas face.

"I know that voice." She turned to a young man with long brown hair who had the same eyes as her. "Neji nii-san." She said in a scared tone.

"Nii-san? He's your brother, Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"More like relatives but that's what she's always referred to me as." Neji said. "Hinata-sama, under the order of the Hyuga family you are to be brought back to main house hold and remain till the end of the time you have left." He said coldly as Naruto held her close not wanting to let it happen.

"Who do you think you are telling her something like that!" Naruto yelled.

"Hold your tongue boy." Neji said as dashed to Naruto and knocked him away from Hinata as he grabbed her. "It's to leave Hinata-sama. It's no use transforming seeing that I was always more powerful than you."

"You arrogant bastard. Let go of her!" Naruto yelled as he got back on his feet. He tried to run at him but Naeji jumped up in the air then like it was when Pain grabbed him they started to fade out.

"Farewell." Neji said as he knocked Hinata out cold with a qick strike to her side and they were gone.

"No…No…NO! HINATA!" Naruto yelled so loud that heavens themselves could hear his cry. Half an hour passed and Naruto hadn't moved or said anything.

"Hey, what're you gonna do now?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. I don't know." Naruto replied.

"This is pretty pathetic. Here I thought you could do what you said you could do." Sasku said arrogantly.

"Sasuke." Sakura said hoping to make him stop.

"What did you say?" Naruto asked.

"Uhh, hey now c'mon guys let's not fight." Tobi said nervously

"No, let me hear what he has to say!" Naruto demanded.

"Alraight I'll dumb it down for you. You can't do anything without someone holding your hand. Ever since I told you about what's happening to Hinata all you did was feel sorry for yourself even as she was being taken away." Sasuke said.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled as he attacked Sasuke who dodged his punch. Naruto kept swinging but nothing till Sasuke kicked him in the gut then put his foot on his chest and put on an arrogant smirk.

"Well, have you cooled off yet." Sasuke asked.

"Why?"

"Cause if you fight like this then you can't protect her. Now let me ask you this are gonna sit there and let me and that Neji guy beat you or are you gonna get back up and prove us wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"I…I…I will…protect her!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed Sasukes leg and pulled it left and tripped him over and had a fist set to hit but he didn't hit him.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear." Sasuke said. As he opened a portal.

"Wha…" Naruto said as everyone was surprised by it too.

"I had this set just in case. I just wanted to see if you had the motivation to keep trying to protect her." Sasuke explained.

"Yeah, you bet I do. Now more than ever." Naruto replied.

"Naruto." Kushina called out. "Bring her back and be careful."

"You got it." Naruto said as he gave a thumbs up.

"C'mon you two." Sasuke said.

"Wait why am I going?" Deidara asked.

"C'mon senpai this all for "LOVE~!" Tobi said.

"I think you gave me another reason not to go." Deidara replied.

"This also goes on your payroll." Sasuke added.

"Well, what are we waiting for the lovely miss Hyuga is waiting for her knight in shining armor and his band of rebels to rescue her." Deidara said as he jumped in first.

"Senpai wait for me!" Tobi said as he jumped in.

"Whenever you're ready Naruto." Sasuke said as he stepped through.

"I'll bring her back. That's a promise." Naruto said as he jumped in not knowing how many more Hyugas will stand in his way, but it matter to him he would get Hinata back no matter what.

END OF CH.6


	7. Chapter 7

BATTLE ANGEL HINATA CH.7

(Naruto, Sasuke, Deidara, and Tobi arrived in front of a large estate. It seemed like an old traditional Japanese estate.)

"Hinata is here somewhere, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yep. This is the Hyuga estate. We should be careful even though Hinata is the Battle Angel that doesn't mean we don't have our work cut out for us. They've all been trained to handle that power but that alone isn't enough the one who is giving that power must also have a pure heart. Neji is said to the most promising but due to him his desire of wanting that power it made unfit to use it and when Hinata was chosen Neji resented her from that point on. I guess he couldn't accept the fact she was better suited for it than him." Sasuke explained.

"Sasuke, if this is the Hyuga estate then…"

"It wouldn't do you any good only the Hyuga head is able to put Hinatas soul back in her and remove the power of the Battle Angel. If you wanna do that for her then you'll have to convince the head yourself." Sasuke said before Naruto could finish asking his question.

"Then let's go." Naruto said.

(Meanwhile.)

"So, that's him."

"Yes." Itachi replied from the shadows.

"He's quite determined but even if he gets here I have already decided her fate. Right now is all a matter if he can persevere and show he's capable of doing what he says he can do."

"I understand, Hiashi-sama." Itachi replied as he stood beside Hiashi.

(Back to Narutos group.)

"Does anyone besides me feel like we got in pretty easily?" Naruto asked. Whereas then around 50 Hyugas surrounded them.

"Way to jinx it Naruto." Deidara said. "Tobi and me can keep at bay you Sasuke go ahead. We'll catch up."

"But…"

"Hey this is the sort of thing we're being paid for and besides we aren't the ones she's waiting for." Deidara told Naruto.

"Alright but don't get yourself killed." Naruto said as he and Sasuke ran off deeper into the compound.

"Alright let's make some art!" Deidara said.

"Along with my special technique. Hoowah!" Tobi took an amateur kung-fu stance.

"Tobi just sit back like always and let me handle it from here." Deidara said.

"Oh, c'mon senpai I got skills." Then he the death glares they were getting. "On second thought I'll let you handle it."

"That's what I thought you'd say. Now bring it on!" Deidara yelled as the attack commenced. During this time Naruto and Sasuke were still running down the long hallway till they hit another lobby.

"This is…a little suspicious." Naruto said. Then another 50 Hyugas appeared around them.

"Naruto go." Sasuke said.

"What?! What about you?" Naruto asked.

"There's no time to argue. Just go I can handle my own here." Sasuke said.

"Alright, but if you get killed I'll chase you into the afterlife and kick your ass, got it?" Naruto said as he ran for the door.

"Some threat. Guess I better survive." Sasuke said as he was about to attacked from all sides but then lightning surrounded his entire body and blew them off as most landed on their feet. "Well, now a few knocked out from something that simple. This is gonna be a walk in the park. Sasukes fight had begun as Naruto kept running straight forward.

"Hinata. I'm coming. Just wait for me." Naruto said to himself as he reached a third lobby where the biggest building was at the end and appeared to be the last one but standing at its door was Neji.

"So, you came. You must be really confident or very stupid to even think you can save her." Neji stated.

"Maybe I am, but no way am I just gonna sit around and let Hinata go without a fight." Naruto said as he charged at Neji but Neji struck his stomach before Narutos punch could even touch Nejis face. Nejis strikes kept coming one after another till he just kicked Naruto to the ground which Naruto coughing up.

"Do you see how inferior you are now? Nothing you do will change the fate given to her and that's the truth of it." Neji said.

"Shut up. You should hear yourself before saying something like that you hypocrite." Naruto replied.

"What's that?"

"You say fate can't be changed and it's stupid to try yet look at what you're doing. Trying to make sure you get the power you think deserve more than Hinata." Naruto stated.

"What do you know!? I worked and struggled my entire life for it while she barely gave it any effort and yet they still placed the power in her! You don't know anything her or us!" Neji yelled in anger.

"Well how do you think she must've felt! To be given that kind of responsibility at a young age to have her life threatened everyday by both enemies and her family and to never live life the way she wants to! Your right that I don't know about your family but…*Heartbeat SFX* your wrong…*Struggling to stand* When you say I don't know her…when you're the ones who don't know her." Naruto stated as he barely stood on his feet.

"I think I've had enough of you! You can't protect her and that's the way it is!" Neji yelled in anger as he charged at him for the killing blow.

"Yes, I can. I…will…PROTECT HER!" With that Naruto somehow tapped into the power of the Kyuubi not a lot but enough to see the red aura that surrounded his body and healed all his wounds.

"What but this power. It's…the Kyuubi. No one mentioned this to me. But even so it shouldn't be possible for him to use it." Neji said. As he felt overwhelmed.

"RRRAAAGGGHHH!" Naruto yelled as he delivered a powerful punch that sent Neji flying and crashing to the door and left him unconscious. The power soon faded off Naruto leaving more exhausted than before as he was breathing heavily. "I thought I wouldn't be able to use it for awhile." Naruto said to himself.

"I did say that but it has been five months it's only natural you can use a small fraction by now."

"I know that voice, Kyuubi. I thought…

"Until the metamorphosis is complete I will continue to exist as a small part of you. You will need someone to help you learn to control this power till then." Kyuubi said in Narutos thoughts.

"How long will the process take if that was only a fraction?" Naruto asked.

"Ten years. That's how long it will take for the power to adapt and alter itself for its new master. Understand that any offspring you have will also gain some power from you which is why I will teach you to control it if you do not want to release their powers accidentally." Kyuubi explained

"So much for that one and only time we would only talk but thanks." Naruto said as the Kyuubis presence left him for the time being as he struggled to run in his exhausted state. He ran and ran up a lot of stairs and made his way to a big room and saw Hinata still in her wedding dress sleeping apparently. "Hinata." Naruto called out as he ran to her and lifted her up and shook her a bit. "Hinata, wake up. It's me. Please wake up." There was no response. She just wouldn't wake up and Naruto started shedding tears as he thought it he was too late. "Hinata…you can't be gone. Not before we even had a chance to build our future together. Hinata." Naruto said as he cried he eyes out and buried his face on her neck then lifted his head back up. "I love you." He said to her as he kissed her forehead and let her head rest on his chest for a minute. Without him noticing her hand moved slowly up towards his arm and then he felt her head moving a little afraid to move so as not ot get his hopes up she moved out enough to look at his face and into his cerulean blue eyes.

"I love you, Naruto." She said as she kissed him. After they broke apart Naruto asked the obvious.

"Hinata how…I mean I thought…"

"I don't know. I felt my life end for awhile and everything was quiet and dark then…I heard you. Calling out to me. But I feel…different." She said.

"Your life as the Battle Angel is over." Naruto and Hinata turned to see it was Itachi.

"Itachi? What do you mean? And where have you been?" Naruto asked.

"I think you do owe us that much Itachi."

"Sasuke?" Naruto said as he saw Tobi and Deidara with him. A few scratches and like him ruined tuxedos.

"Good luck getting these returned." Tobi said as he looked at their tuxedos.

"I'll explain." Itachi said.

(Flashback.)

"Hiashi-sama, why are you taking such a drastic measure? This is more than just another Battle Angel you're killing off here. This is your own daughter who was forcefully given this power and has done exceedingly well and even out an end to Team Akatsuki. I would've thought that after how your father disposed of your brother Hizashi as well as your wife not long after him cause he felt they were no longer capable of this job you would see fit for a change." Itachi pleaded as he slammed his hands on the table on this case.

"You're quite concerned for my daughter, Itachi. Even though you were supposed to watch her from the shadows." Hiashi stated.

"True but even so these last five months she would visit me for help and I guess I got attached myself. Watching over her like this like the sister Sasuke and I never had. Which is why I implore you to reconsider this. She's done so much and is asking for so little in return for her hard work." Itachi said.

"This is because of that boy. The one whom she placed the Kyuubi in." Hiashi stated.

"Hiashi-sama you can't seriously tell me this punishment isn't too harsh. She only did what she felt was right even though it was a taboo she knew there would be a punishment but this is over doing it." Itachi replied.

"Itachi."

"Yes."

"What do you really think of this? Not just Hinata but the way the Hyuga have always had to do things." Hiashi asked. "And please be honest."

"In all honesty sir I don't think the task of guarding the Bijuu should be left in our care. Even though the Hyuga and Uchiha have powers that no ordinary human could hope to gain we're still just as human as they are. Meaning that there could also be some in the Hyuga and Uchiha who would want to use these powers for themselves. You and I are no exception to that logic. My father and your father have shown that anyone could fall weak and give in to their dark desires." Itachi answered.

"Which is why it will all end with Hinata and I have something to ask of you."

(end of Flashback)

"Hiashi wanted to see and test Naruto if he could do what he says he can he's proven it but even if hadn't made it here it wouldn't changed what he planned for Hinata." Itachi explained.

"Which was…" Naruto said.

"To return her soul. Hinata is now a normal Human, but he had to fake her death which is why he had to give her that appearance as he left with the other eight Bijuu along with the power of the Battle Angel." Itachi explained.

"To put it plainly as his final act of love he banished her secretly so now the Hyuga will act as if she doesn't exist till Hiashi can find a better way for them to handle this kind of life, but where does it leave Naruto?" Sasuke stated and asked.

"Well, Hiashi made a fake Kyuubi that's completely identical to the real one by appearance but he will keep it close to him. It may take a few years but I believe everything will work out in the end although that means you two will given twice as much work." Itachi replied as he stared as Tobi and Deidara.

"WHAT!?" Tobi and Deidara replied together.

"Of course you'll be getting a raise for this." Itachi added.

"SWEET!" Tobi and Deidara replied back.

"Father." Hinata said.

"Hey, have faith in him." Naruto said.

"Huh?"

"I mean at first I thought he was some heartless jerk but if he went to this much trouble to save and show he loves In his own weird way then just believe he'll come through and besides Itachi, Deidara, Sasuke, and Tobi will make sure he's alright." He said to reassure her. Hinata looked to them and they all nodded as if promising nothing will happen to him.

"Father, I will live my life as happily as I can with Naruto and I hope someday I can see you again under better circumstances." Hinata said in her thoughts.

"You know I think you guys still have some unfinished business." Sasuke said.

"Looking like this?" Naruto said as he looked at his tuxedo but Hinata kissed him on the cheek.

"You look fine." She said with a smile which reassured Naruto. They went back to the portal and ended up back at the church.

(Meanwhile in one of the hidden rooms of the estate Neji awoke there instead of the ruble of the door.)

"Ugh."

"I see your awake Neji."

"Huh? Hiashi-sama?"

"Glad to see you're awake since we have some matters to discuss about the future." Hiashi said as he began telling him everything that happened was a part of his plan and what he plans to do for the future and how he'll need his help to do it. Neji was negative about it at first But Hiashi had told him how his Hizashi wanted Neji to live a better life than the one he had. Still a bit hesitant but he agreed in the end. It was going to long and difficult but it will be worth it in the end and the end as well as the beginning of a new era for Hyuga was about to begin.

(Back at the church.)

Naruto and Hinata decided to continue with the wedding Jiraiya made it official and they became Husband and Wife: Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki. They decided to put the Honey moon on hold at least till after graduation. Naruto moved in to her apartment and they decided to live there for a few years one was cause they knew it would be awhile before they had good careers before they could afford another place of their own and the other reason was cause Naruto didn't wanna be too far away from his parents since Kushina was due in four months and both him and Hinata wanted to help them as much they could and be there for when she gives birth and according to Minato she can be pretty scary when she has her mood swings he said he almost lost his hand while giving birth to Naruto. The four months went by quick and everyone at the school became aware that Naruto and Hinata were married. Some asked why but they only said simply cause they fell like they were ready for it and that this is the person I wanna spend the rest of my life with. It was the day of the graduation ceremony and Sakura was picked to be the valedictorian but before she could begin the speech a loud agonizing scream was heard.

"Kushina what's wrong?" Minato asked.

"I think it's time. My water just broke." She replied.

"WHAT!? But the doctor said you weren't due till next week." Minato replied.

"WELL, THE BABY HAS OTHER PLANS!" Kushina replied in fury and annoyance and mostly pain as she choked him by the collar. Minato helped her up and was getting her to the car. Naruto and Hinata ran off after them.

"Sorry about this we'll pick up the diplomas later! Thank you!" Naruto said in a hurry as he and Hinata caught up. "Dad, I'll drive you and Hinata try get mom under control and relaxed." Naruto suggested.

"Here and don't crash." Minato replied.

"Like you did when you were on COPS. High speed pursuit on drunk man who crashed his vehicle on a light pole followed by indecent exposure." Naruto said.

"Now's the time to be digging up the past, btu that was the best Thanksgiving ever." Mianto replied. As they headed for the hospital and Minato tried to say every comforting thing he could all he would get for a reply was another yell and some cursing. They reached the hospital barely and Naruto ran inside to get a wheel chair and he called out by someone who was down the hallway.

"HEY TSUNADE BAA-CHAN!" He yelled which got her annoyed.

"I know that voice anywhere. Naruto! If I've told you once I told a thousand times to not call me that!" She said as she pinched his cheek.

"But this is an emergency~!" He replied in pain. He explained the situation and they quickly got Kushina in the emergency room and it was all a matter of waiting. Naruto and Hinata were waiting out in the waiting room. "Pretty crazy day, huh?"

"Uhh, yeah." Hinata replied like something was on her mind.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked.

"Well, it's just…I've been thinking about it for awhile and I wanted to talk to you about it when we go out for our honey moon." She replied.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I…I want to…I to have a baby." She replied while she blushed and Naruto was more than a surprised by that.

"You serious? I mean not that I don't but it's just…do you really think we're ready for that?" Naruto asked.

"Umm, Maybe you're right but still…" Before she finish her sentence Tsunade came out of the door.

"Success!" She yelled proudly.

"Is she alright?" Naruto asked.

"Go see for yourself." Tsunade replied. Naruto and Hinata went in and saw Minato rubbing his left hand and sitting next to Kushina who was holding a red haired baby girl sleeping soundly.

"Naruto, meet your new sister Hikari." Kushina said as he looked awe at his new sister. "Would you like to hold her?"

"S-Sure." Naruto said nervously since he's never held a baby before in his life. Kushina and Minato slowly showed Naruto how to hold her.

"That's it. Watch her head." Kushina said. Naruto kept staring at his new sister as she woke up enough to show she had also inherited blue eyes like Narutos and Minatos.

"Hey, Hikari. I'm your big brother. The lovely lady on the bed is our mom and the crazy looking guy right there is our dad."

"Hey~." Minato replied.

"And this beautiful girl here is my wife Hinata which makes her your sister in law." Naruto said. "Wanna hold her?" He asked Hinata.

"Sure." Hinata said. She held her and Naruto stared at them thinking about how natural she looked holding a baby. The baby starts to fuss and cry abit. "I think she may be getting a bit hungry." She said calmly as she handed Hikari back to Kushina.

"We'll leave you guys alone for a while and come back after we get something to eat." Naruto said.

"How about bringing me back a burger while you're at it." Minato said.

"Sure." Naruto replied as he and Hinata left his parents with Hikari for the time being. As they walked down the hallways he stopped.

"Naruto?"

"Hinata, do you still want a baby?" He asked and she nodded yes. "Then…*Pulls her in* we better make sure to "practice" and if you don't get pregnant during the honey moon that just means we get to try again." Naruto said micheviously.

"Oh, Naruto." Hinata replied as she laughed at his reply and they shared a kiss. Things now look bright for them as they look forward to building their family.

END OF CH.7


	8. Epilouge

BATTLE ANGEL HINATA EPILOUGE

(It's now been 10 years and things are peaceful. We start by seeing a woman with long pink hair walking with a 10 year old girl with short dark hair and a 3 year old cheerful raven haired boy.)

"Mommy, are we going to see the Uzumakis?" The three year old asked.

"Yes, Takeshi. Especially since your uncle Naruto had to go somewhere for a few hours." The woman replied.

"Where did he go mom?" The 10 year old girl asked.

"Just some place to get checked out for a..."fever"." She replied.

"I see." The girl said. "Too bad Papa has a lot of work to do today and uncle Itachi is keeping him on the clock."

"That's the way it is for grownups Kairi." The woman replied.

"How come uncle Itachi is nice to us and makes daddy work a lot." Takeshi asked

"I guess he wants to look cool in front of you two." She replied. The mother and her children headed for their destination which was a two floor white house. The woman knocked and the door opened.

"Sakura, good afternoon."

"Hey, Kushina I see you Minato and Hikari are visiting too." Sakura replied.

"Yeah, considering what Naruto said yesterday and won't be back till six o Clock." Kushina replied as she let Sakura in. In the house were three children playing around in the living room with Minato watching in a chair. One of them was Hikari as she looked more like Kushina only with blue eyes as she played with a blue spiky haired blue eyed boy around her age and five year old girl with mid length blonde hair and blue eyes.

"C'mon Yuuji don't let Hikari beat you." Minato said.

"Dad you're supposed to be on my side." Hikari said as she had Yuuji in a head lock then she got tripped.

"I got ya now Hikari." Then he pushed over and dog piled by Hikari and his sister. "Ren c'mon you're supposed to be on my side." Yuuji complained.

"Don't blame Ren for your loss." Hikari said. Ren did a small victory sign. "That's girl power Yuuji."

"Alright you two why don't you go ahead and play with them." Sakura said and the children said yes and joined the other kids and went to the back yard to play. "Where's Hinata?"

"Right here." Hinata said as she came out of her and Narutos room with a 4 month old blue haired baby boy with white eyes like his mother in her arms wanting to be fed. She sat down as she began to nurse the baby. "You're certainly a little feisty today Ryu." Hinata said to the baby boy."

"Hmm, another three hours before he's supposed to be back." Minato stated.

"Yeah." Hinata replied as she thought to the previous night's conversation.

*Flashback*

"Mmm, Naruto? What's wrong?" Hinata asked in her light blue night gown sleepily as she noticed Naruto shirtless wearing only his pajama bottoms sitting up awake.

"Hinata it's that time." Naruto replied.

"I see. So the Metamorphasis will be complete."

"Yeah. I don't know what will happen exactly but I'll need to go somewhere secluded for awhile in case something goes wrong. Hinata I don't…"

"*Puts her finger on his lips* I know. You don't want to but you know this is only way to keep us safe. So I'll be here waiting for you with a smile and with our children."

"Hinata. Thank you." Naruto said as he kissed her and they let their passion take them away and tried to be as quiet as they could since the baby slept next door to them. After their love making session Hinata had her head on his chest holding him close and tight. "I promise to come back and I never break a promise."

"I know you will come back."

"I'll tell the kids to be good and not to give you too much trouble."

"Don't worry about it. I think they'll be good while you're out. Though Ryu has been getting fussy lately."

"Maybe he just wants attention from his mom."

"Maybe."

* The Flashback ends since the rest of the night was them just having random topics to talk about till they slept again.*

"So, how are things with you Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"Well, after next month Tsunade is gonna retire from her career as a doctor and passing things on to me." Sakura replied.

"That's great Sakura." Hinata told her.

"Thanks but we'll see if I'm cut out for the job." Sakura said as the conversation carried for them as they waited for Narutos return.

(Meanwhile in an old abandoned warehouse where a strong energy can be felt as the wind blew around it. A man with raven style hair walks inside.)

"So this is where you decided to go let the metamorphosis finish, Naruto." He said.

"Been awhile hasn't it, Sasuke? I thought Itachi would keep you running around especially since the Hyuga are about to enter the final phase of Hiashis plan putting the Bijuu in a hidden location so they won't need to have the Battle Angel anymore." Naruto said in a meditative state.

"He is. I just happen to be on break when I felt the energy you were giving off." Sasuke replied.

"I see." Naruto said.

"Hmm." Sasuke replied as he thought back to a conversation from nine years ago.

*Flashback nine years ago. When Naruto and Hinata were still in their apartment and raising a 6 month old Yuuji.*

"So, what is it you wanted tell me that it couldn't wait till later?" Naruto asked as he had a playful Yuuji in his arms and Hinata took a picture of this father son moment.

"Yuuji look over here to mommy." Yuuji turned his little head at the sound of his name as another picture was taken.

"Well, after a little investigation we managed to find something interesting that I think you should know. It has to do with your fathers family heritage." Sasuke said.

"What heritage is that?" Naruto asked as he passed Yuuji to Hinata.

"Apparently at a point in time there existed a family that worked for the Hyuga as well but apparently they were the original protectors of the bijuu since they were the only ones who could merge and control them." Sasuke replied.

"Just like Naruto is slowly bonding with the kyuubi?" Hinata asked as she rocked Yuuji to sleep since he was starting to signs of fatigue.

"Yes. This family was known as the Namikaze but they were thought to have died off in an accident but that was for publicity so neither the Uchiha and Hyuga wouldn't get suspicious about it. What had really happened was that the head of the Hyuga at that time Hiashis great grandfather was the one who ordered an assassination on the Namikaze to my grandfather who like my father had dark ambitions for the nine bijuu. That's what had led to the creation to the power of the Battle Angel since it originally came from the power of a Bijuu. When Hiashi found out himself he decided to make a change to it but it would take time and effort and he knew not everyone in the Hyuga would understand at first which is why even now is still under process. The Namikaze were said to be able to control the nine Bijuu simply cause of their strong sense of justice and will to protect others. Before the assassination happened your grandmother left Minato in the care of the orphanage that he grew up in since she wanted him spared of that fate. Now knowing this what do you… you're not even listening to are you?" Sasuke explained and asked as he saw both Naruto and Hinata lay their son to sleep in his crib.

"Relax I heard you. I'm glad you found out really but I don't think needing to use this power will be necessary anymore. Not only that if I let myself get worked up over some overdue revenge then what kind of example would I be setting for my son here. Besides I think my life with my wife and son are more important than vengeance. If I knew when I was still a bit of a hot head I might've considered it but I've come to know what's really important." Naruto replied.

"I see. Then I won't say another word about it. *beeping sound* I better get going Sakura is having one of her cravings right now." Sasuke said as he took off.

"Naruto I'm really proud of you." Hinata told him as he happily stared at their sleeping son.

"It's the truth." Naruto replied as he kissed her.

*End of Flashback*

"So, I take it Sakura and my parents are keeping Hinata company?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. Thy're just waiting for you to come home. Especially Hinata." Sasuke replied.

"Well, I did promise her I'd come home." Naruto said.

"How much longer till it's done?" Sasuke asked.

"Should be another fifteen minutes then I can go home with no worries and I doubt the kids will ever be in a situation to use any power they may have inherited from me, but it's always good to be prepared for the future." Naruto replied. "How much longer before things in the Hyuga clan settle down.

"It may take two maybe even three to four more years but we are seeing signs of things finally settling down. Even Neji is growing accustomed to the idea and last I heard he was getting married to someone named Tenten." Sasuke replied.

"How'd they meet?"

"Basically she was in a situation and he played the role of the rescuer and things just built up from there." Sasuke replied.

"Who'd a thought that Neji would settle down giving his personality." Naruto said as he chuckled at the thought.

"By the way what about your students in your homeroom class?" Sasuke asked.

"I sent a note to old man Sarutobi that I would be out sick for today. So Shikamaru is acting as substitute today." Naruto replied.

"How'd ya get him to agree?"

"I told him I'd tell Temari about how her black dress got ruined in the washer by his lack of attention to it."

"That's evil. I like it."

"Don't know what it is but something about the men in the Nara family seem to have knack for falling for tomboyish or just plain tough and scary women." Naruto stated

"I'd have to agree there." Sasuke replied as he noticed the energy calming as Naruto stood up.

"Well, l guess that's it. Shall we go or are you gonna go back to work?" Naruto asked.

I think I'll join you. It's nice to spend time with family and friends." Sasuke replied as he followed Naruto out the Warehouse and into his car.

(Back the Uzumaki household. Everyone was enjoying themselves as the children eventually settled down to eat the food being served to them with their parents and Hinata sat between Yuuji and Ren while fed Ryu some baby food.)

"C'mon Ryu open up. Aww~." Hinata said as she was feeding Ryu and he opened his mouth slowly and swallowed it.

"Hey, Yuuji are gonna try out for the soccer team this weekend." Hikari asked.

"Of course! I'm gonna show everyone what I can do." He replied.

"Momma can me and Takeshi watch the T.V.?" Ren asked.

"Are you both all done eating?" Hinata asked.

"Yes" both Ren and Takeshi replied.

"Alright but not so loud okay?"

"Kay. C'mon Takeshi or we'll miss the opening." Ren said as Takeshi followed. They both sat down and watched Juuken Sentai Gekiranger. "I think my daddy is a lot like Gekiranger Red."

"Why?" Takeshi asked.

"I don't know. I just feel like he's supposed to be a hero. Kinda weird, huh?" Ren said.

"A little but I get where you're coming from. Cause if I had to compare my dad to a Gekiranger I think he'd be Gekiranger violet." Takeshi said as they enjoyed their show.

(elsewhere in Narutos car)

"Achoo!"

"You alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, though I think someone is talking about me somewhere." Sasuke replied.

"You don't really believe in that do ya?"

"How about when you sneeze three times consecutively it means someone hates you somewhere?"

"No way. That's all superstition." Naruto replied as drove down the street.

(Back in the Uzumaki house.)

"Hey, Hinata?" Sakura called.

"Yes."

"Do you think Naruto will be any different when he comes back?" Sakura asked as Hinata picked Ryu up from his baby stool as he was starting to get fussy be on the chair for too long and gave him his Pacifier.

"Nope." She simply replied.

"Why's that?"

"I have faith in him and in the promise that he'll come home." Hinata relied.

"Seriously? That simple?" Sakura asked dumbfounded.

"Yes."

"Well, if that's how it is then I guess all I can do is hope you're right on that one too." Sakura said as Hinata smiled and looked at Ryu who was sucking his Pacifier happily. Just then they heard a car parking and immediately Hinata went to the door with Ryu in her arms as Yuuji and Ren followed her waiting to if that was their father coming home and sure enough it was with Sasuke walking in behind him.

"Hey, what're you guys doing standing by the door?" Naruto asked and before he could get an answer.

"DADDY!" Ren yelled as she she jumped to him and he caught her.

"Hey Ren! Oh, Daddy missed you guys." Naruto replied as he scooped her up in his arms and hugged Yuuji then Hinata and kissed her then Ryu on the forehead.

"NARU-NII CHAN!" Hikari called out as she hugged her brother.

"Hey, Hikari you're here too. I hope you're giving Mom and Dad a hard time today."

"Uh-uh." She replied.

"Daddy are you feeling better?" Ren asked in concern since their mother told her and Yuuji he was feeling sick and had to a doctor today.

"Oh, yeah. It'll more than an illness to put you old down." Naruto replied.

"Dad!" Takeshi and Kairi called out to Sasuke as he hugged them and picked up Takeshi.

"Hey, you guys having fun here so far?" Sasuke asked them.

"Yes." They both replied.

"Where's your mother?" He asked.

"Right here." Sakura said as she came walked in with Kushina and Minato. "Let me guess you guys haven't eaten anything yet have you?" She asked them and they both replied no with embarrassment. "*sigh* well, c'mon Kushina why don't see to it that these two eat something."

"*Giggles* Right." Kushina replied as she got the kids back in the living room leaving Naruto and Hinata along with Ryu in her arms alone for a minute.

"So, are you really ok?" She asked.

"Yeah. I do feel different but it's nothing to worry about since I'm still me and in one piece." He replied as he took Ryu off her hands and carried him while Ryu was reaching up to his cheek trying to play with his whisker marks on his cheeks. "You're really curious about'em aren't ya kiddo."

"I'm happy to know you're alright."

"Well I did promise I'd come back, right? And you know how I am with promises." Naruto replied.

"C'mon. everyone is waiting for us."

"Right." Naruto said as they headed for the kitchen and sat down everyone was talking about their day till sunset as everyone left. It was getting late Hinata was giving Ryu his bath which is getting a little difficult and enjoyable since he likes to splash around. Hinata could tell he was going to be as energetic as his father as he gets older while Naruto was tucking in Ren in her bed reading her the story of The Swan Princess as she slept soundly he kissed her forehead. "Good night my little princess." He whispered to her and closed her door as he headed to check on Yuuji as slept like a slouch with his leg hanging out but Naruto made sure to tucking him as he slept soundly. "Good night champ. You got a big day in the try outs tomorrow." He whispered and closed his door then entered Ryus room that was next to his and Hinatas room and Hinata was just dying him off.

"Oh, Naruto would you mind finish drying Ryu off while I get his pajamas and a fresh diaper?" Hinata asked.

"Sure." He replied as he took hold of Ryu and finished drying him off. "Who's a big boy. Yes it's you." Naruto said to Ryu as he was making funny faces where the infant couldn't help but laugh. "That's right who's my big guy."

"Naruto you don't want him to stay up too late a baby his age needs as much rest as he can get and he's energetic enough as it is." Hinata said jokingly as she put on his diaper then his little pajamas then fed him then gave him his pacifier as she hummed him a lullaby and Ryu couldn't help but be entranced by his mothers voice as he began to feel sleepy and Naruto was just as entranced too but that was always the case when he hears her sing as he learned after Yuujis birth. Soon enough Ryu fell asleep and Hinata put him in his crib as she put a blue blanket over his body. Naruto and Hinata got ready for bed as well.

"Hinata I heard from Sasuke it's only gonna take two to four more years before things in the Hyuga family settle down." Naruto said.

"I know. Sakura mentioned it to me earlier today along with the fact that Neji is getting married. I was a bit surprised nii-san decided to settle down since he looked like the type to place duty over love any day of the week." Hinata said.

"My thoughts exactly but I guess it goes to show how people can change over time." Naruto replied.

"Yeah." She said as she got in her night gown and got in bed with Naruto. "Good night. I love you."

"I love you too and sweet dreams my angel." Naruto replied as he held her in his arms where even though Naruto was no longer a human as of today she still felt warm and safe in his embrace like she always has for the last ten years. They slept only to dream and wait for tomorrow to enjoy the life they made for themselves. The story of the girl has ended but what will be for them is what you see and how they'll end it. This story has reached its close.

FIN


End file.
